


Oh, how she Sparkled

by Felicity_The_Cat



Series: Jagged Grins that hide her Sins [4]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Las Vegas, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicity_The_Cat/pseuds/Felicity_The_Cat
Summary: Vegas was always a mess of fuzzy memories and regrettable decisions, but there were some memories that would always linger. Pleasant, soft moments that the trio held dear.
Relationships: Jack Kennedy (Dayshift at Freddy's) & Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's), Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's), William Afton | Dave Miller/Reluctant Follower
Series: Jagged Grins that hide her Sins [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753153
Kudos: 11





	Oh, how she Sparkled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Void_Strangler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Strangler/gifts).



“You’re sure you don’t want any?” Came Dave’s slightly intoxicated offer as he nodded down at his empty shot glass, prepared to get himself another already.

“Not yet,” Vanny declined with a little shake of her head. The purple man beside her grinned a little but shrugged her off. She would be wasted by the end of the night, he knew, so there wasn’t any point in prodding her any further. Vanessa’s eyes scanned over the crowd of strangers in awe, watching as bodies pressed together under the glow of the strobe lights. Women’s dresses sparkled under the colorful beams, and it made Vanny wince ever so slightly as the reflection hurt her eyes. One glance down at her own clothing made her feel a little underdressed, but she already stood out from the crowd. What was the point of trying to wear matching clothes when your skin was pink and your eyes were a horrid, inhuman red? Vanny’s gaze drifted over to Jack as he returned, drink in hand as a woman followed behind him, clearly more sober than him. Vanny tapped her fingers nervously onto her shorts and turned back to Dave with a seeking expression. She wanted something to do. She wanted to dance, she needed to move her legs and do… something. Vanny stood and smiled as her hands found their way to Dave’s shoulders. “Dance with me,” was her simple request, spoken in a soft voice that was barely audible over the music of the club. Dave grinned at her and stood without hesitation. Vanny’s eyes lit up in excitement as Dave stood up, towering over her with a grin that she always found herself fawning over. Seeing him smile made her heart flutter, and she wanted to do everything in her power to make him smile even more. Tonight, tomorrow, until she stopped kicking; whether the end came from an overdose or metal claws and horrible sharp teeth was yet to be seen, but either one was equally as likely to put her down prematurely. 

_ “Of course, Van-Van.”  _ Dave practically purred. Vanny’s hands slipped into his own, and she pulled him out to the dance floor without hesitation, leaving Jack to his own devices with his new ‘friend’. A few people gave the two disapproving looks, but Vanny was used to it. The crowds no longer bothered her; she was one with them, and she loved this city. This city was her reward for all of the good work she had done; all of the help she had given Dave with his plans. 

Vanny sucked in a small breath as Dave pulled her close, then began to sway to the beat. There was no dance that either of them truly knew, but they did their best to mimic those around them. Vanny was content with moving to the rhythm, and Dave followed suit. 

Even though neither of them had a clue what they were doing, they were having fun, and that was all that mattered to them. Vanny kept close to Dave, and she ignored the glares from everyone else as they simply swayed, standing out from everyone else in every possible way. They didn’t fit a mold; they were them, and they were wild. Vanny’s heart raced at the idea of them being different from everyone else. There had never been anyone else like them, and there never would be again. Vanny’s eyes drifted back over to the bar where Jack still sat, watching them with slight interest. The woman from before was nowhere in sight, and Vanny found herself relaxing just a little more at the sight of seeing Jack alone at the bar.

He realized she was looking at him almost instantly, and flashed her a quick gap-toothed grin.

Vanny smiled back before turning her attention back to Dave. The music had slowed, and so had the purple man’s movements. The club wasn’t the brightest, but Vanny didn’t mind the dim light. Dave’s pupils practically glowed in the low light, and she found herself grinning like an idiot as she leaned closer, resting her head on the man’s chest.  _ She couldn’t hear his heartbeat over the sounds around her, but that was okay. _ Dave was right here, and his arms were wrapped around her lower back, holding her close as they continued to sway in silence, letting the music fill what would have otherwise been a deafening silence. Vanny eventually removed her head from Dave’s chest, and her gaze drifted back across the crowd to the bar where Jack still sat; alcohol in hand as he watched the crowd shuffle about. He seemed a little bored, and Vanny found herself wanting to go to him. She wanted to pull him out onto the dancefloor with her and Dave, but she made no move to do so. Dave held her close, and she relaxed just a little more as her head came back to rest on his chest, listening for a heartbeat that she’d never find.

* * *

With a small intake of breath, Vanny willed herself to sit up just a little straighter. Her world was beginning to blur, but she was still very aware of her surroundings. Dave was gone, now, having run off with some random hooker back up to the hotel room. She didn’t want to go back there yet, and she didn’t want to be here anymore. She really didn’t need another drink, but she found herself asking for one without a second thought.   
“Do you really need another one?” Jack asked from where he sat beside her, not much better off himself. Vanny grinned as she grabbed ahold of her new glass.

“Maybe I do, Jaackie…~” she purred. Jack gave her an amused smile before taking another drink of his poison. “You’re going to regret it tomorrow,” He hummed with a pleasant smile plastered to his face. Vanny laid her cheek down on the smooth surface of the bar and scoffed.

“Don’t I always?” The two fell silent for a while, and Vanny slowly sipped at the fruity concoction that had been placed in front of her. Jack eventually leaned over to her and grabbed ahold of her wrist gently, smiling like an idiot.

“Back to our room,” He slurred as he tried to pull her from her half-empty glass. Vanny resisted, refusing to budge. She shook her head in the negative and narrowed her eyes at him.

“You haven’t… haven’t even danced with me, asshole.” she hissed grumpily.

“Do I need to?” Jack questioned, a genuine look of concerned confusion crossing his face.

Vanny stood, abandoning her drink in favor of drunkenly pulling Jack onto the dance floor.

The man followed her without any resistance, bumping into several other people of varying states of sobriety. The colorful lights made Jack wobble, but Vanny’s insistent tugging kept him from falling over. Jack crashed into Vanny’s chest before he realized she had stopped, nearly falling to the floor and crushing the woman beneath him. Vanny clung to him and kept him steady, and she let out a genuine, albeit drunk, amused laugh. Jack nervously watched as she reached out, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands hesitantly slipped around her waist, and Vanny gave him a soft, drunken smile. She seemed content with the wobbly swaying between them, and Jack found himself holding her just a little closer as the minutes went by. The club was loud; far too loud. It was making him wince, but Vanny seemed indifferent to the blaring music and drunken chatter around them. She stared into Jack’s eyes, and he stared right back into that sea of fierce red. Her movements were almost as sloppy as his, but they hadn’t fallen over yet, so he counted that as a win. No words were exchanged between them as they held onto each other, moving without any real direction under the shimmer of a disco ball nearby. 

Women’s dresses and jewelry glimmered and sparkled all around them, and even though Vanny was the only one without anything eye-catching on, Jack swore that she sparkled, too. 

Oh, how she sparkled.


End file.
